far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
ConeDodger
ConeDodger is a friend of Kurtjmac, a long time Far Lands or Bust follower, and runner of DiRT Rally: Conelanders League. Biography A long time fan of Kurt, ConeDodger first met Kurt at Minecon in Orlando. After staying in touch Kurt donated a lot to Child's Play Charity and asked frequent questions for Far Lands or Bust. Kurt asked him to join him for a series of F1 2014, then participated in many community organizations ran by ConeDodger for Kurt's fans, leagues in DiRT Rally and Assetto Corsa as well as organizing weekly Minecraft BINGO nights. Cone is also a patron of Kurt's and is on the Patron Server. Appearances *''Rocket League 3v3 w/ Chad & ConeDodger: WE LOSE! - 03'' *''Rocket League 3v3 w/ Chad & ConeDodger: SECRET CODES - 04'' *''Rocket League 3v3 w/ Chad & ConeDodger: WARM UP GAME - 05'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Australian GP: Qualifying'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Australian GP: Race'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Malaysian GP: Qualifying'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Malaysian GP: Race'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Bahrain GP: Qualifying'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Bahrain GP: Race'' *''Crushin Dreams - Twitch Twusday 10/20/2015'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Chinese GP: Qualifying (+A BOMBSHELL DISCOVERY!)'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Chinese GP: Race'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Spanish GP: Qualifying'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Spanish GP: Race'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - MONACO GP: Qualifying'' *''F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - MONACO GP: Race'' *''ROLEX TIMING MALFUNCTIONS - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Canadian GP Qualifying'' *''TEAMMATE BATTLE - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Canadian GP Race'' *''HOME COURT ADVANTAGE - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Austrian GP Qualifying'' *''PUSHING ENVELOPES - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Austrian GP Race'' *''Not Quite Dialed In - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - British GP Qualifying'' *''Shades of Orange - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - British GP RACE'' *''Saturday Something or other! Probably starting around 10PM ET 12/05/2015'' *''Sandpaper Track - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - German GP QUALIFYING'' *''Final Turn Drama - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - German GP RACE'' *''Kinky Turn - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Hungarian GP QUALIFYING'' *''Traction Control Reduction - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Hungarian GP RACE'' *''Qualifying Gremlins - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Belgian GP QUALIFY'' *''DON'T START WITHOUT ME - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Belgian GP RACE'' *''Some Fine Stones - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Italian GP QUALIFY'' *''Right Calls, Wrong Calls - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Italian GP RACE'' *''New Year's Eve Countdown to a Sensible Bed time! 12/31/2015'' *''Manual Transmission! - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Singapore GP QUALIFY'' *''Pirelli Turn - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Singapore GP RACE'' *''Just in Time! - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Japanese GP QUALIFY'' *''Apply Pressure - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Japanese GP RACE'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - We've planted a mole!'' *''Driving on the Ceiling - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Russian GP QUALIFY'' *''Pushed & Bumped - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Russian GP RACE'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - The Fellowship is Broken!'' *''Jolly Ol' America - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - United States GP QUAL'' *''Hashtag Blessed - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - United States GP RACE'' *''Boop Jobs - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Brazilian GP QUAL'' *''Hey, You're Not Beef! - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Brazilian GP RACE'' *''Minecraft BINGO Night 02/07/2016'' *''Road-Trip Bingo - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Abu Dhabi GP QUAL'' *''Thanks A Lot, Codemasters! - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger Abu Dhabi GP RACE'' *''Quick Perusal of the Patron Server - Twitch Twusday - 02/09/2016'' *''Farlander Patreon Sever Look-See - Twitch Twusday - 02/23/2016'' *''Farlander Patron Server - Stream-A-Weekday 1'' *''Head Out on the Highway - Stream-A-Weekday 3'' *''Far Lands or Bust Friday! - Stream-A-Weekday 4'' *''Wrecking Single-Player Fests! Stream-A-Weekday 8'' *''Luck o' the Irish - Stream-A-Weekday 13'' *''We're All Going To Be Happy Whether We Like It Or Not! - Stream-A-Weekday 16'' *''Throttle Thursday! - Stream-A-Weekday 18'' *''Let's Drive Things - THE FINAL Stream-A-Weekday 23'' *''Minecraft BINGO Night Sunday, April 3, 2016'' *''Assetto Corsa (Multiplayer) - Conelanders League - Race 1: Magione Sprint (12 lap)'' *''Assetto Corsa (Multiplayer) - Conelanders League - Race 2: Magione Sprint (20 lap)''